Solve for $a$, $ \dfrac{4a - 10}{3a} = 4$
Answer: Multiply both sides of the equation by $3a$ $4a - 10 = 12a$ $-10 = 8a$ $8a = -10$ $a = -\dfrac{10}{8}$ Simplify. $a = -\dfrac{5}{4}$